Superhero TeamUp!
by Quirky Circuit
Summary: Beyond the 52, how would a new Justice League unite? Well I'm not Geoff Jones, but I do love superheroes, and this is for free! Humor, drama, tension and an evil so vast, it would terrify the Reapers from Mass Effect! Chapter 2 Available Now!
1. Chapter 1

"I really have to get one of those," Wally said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Seriously, you don't have one?" Dick asked.

Wally simply shook his head as he gulped down another cup of coffee, black with four scoops of sugar, in addition to the four stacks of waffles he had consumed before Dick arrived.

The two were relaxing at their favorite diner, somewhere between Gotham and Bludhaven, there was argument about which city the diner actually belonged to, and that was pointless. The diner was at the corner of a quiet street, apparently nothing terrible ever occurred here, and it represented a mark of peace for the heroes.

Dick hadn't seen Wally since they stopped monstrous, brain-sucking vampires from taking over Central City, an event that left everyone very lightheaded. The sun had just pierced the booth that lay in the far corner, away from most of the busyness that accumulated in the wee morning hours.

With the Justice League disbanded by the Original Seven, most team ups happened by random, or just hearing the news out of a stroke of luck. No attempts had been made at assessing the necessity of an organized team like before, it was just quietly ignored. The Watchtower no doubt barely functioning from neglect, and the other guys; god knew where they were.

"It's an app for us!" Dick said. "Stone made it for me, it can be downloaded from the iWatch platform."

"That's still working?" Wally asked. "I figured that crashed years ago."

"Nope," Dick answered. "Stone is running it from home now, from his secret lab under the house."

"Sounds an awful lot like the Batcave..."

"Yeah," Dick agreed. "I'm suing."

At this point Wally decided to stuff a handful of hash browns in his mouth while attempting to ask Dick just what exactly the new app was for, besides being "super-exclusive".

"It's basically Facebook for us," Dick said. "A way to keep in touch without having to do it publicly, and you can download to any Mac product." Wally noted here how Dick sounded like an advertisement while the young man proudly displayed his iPad showing his own page.

"That's weird, man."

"Yeah," Dick replied. "But it's cool, in its own, quirky way."

"You just did this for another new, stupid app," Wally accused.

"So what if I did?" Dick asked. "Other people can use it to get assistance if shit goes down and nobody is around to help."

"Because that's what we all do; in the middle of an isolated alien invasion we pause to text Connor over iWatch and beg for his superass to save us," Wally summarized.

"Conner isn't on here," Dick said smugly, it was a victory. Wally's response was a very deliberate roll of his eyes.

"Then why do you want it?" Dick asked.

"Not the app, I want the new iPad."

At this, Dick's plate of food arrived and he slowly started to eat. His second glass of chocolate milk still hadn't came. But he was hopeful the waitress didn't forget. Wally's plate was empty, again, but the speedster knew if he raised his bill anymore Linda was going to throw a fit. She already complained that he ate out too much.

"You don't have it?" Dick asked.

"No, I broke the original one," Wally said. "Linda said no more until I was more responsible, what does that even mean?"

"That's what you get for getting married," Dick said. "Maybe Bruce was right in the end."

"Please, you're still upset that Barbara and you broke up when you were, what, seventeen?" Wally reminded.

"First of all, that wasn't that long ago," Dick said. "And I'm dating again," he revealed.

"Bullshit," Wally cursed. "I'm just now hearing this!"

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," Dick answered.

"Who is it? Tell me right now!"

"Zatanna," Dick said reluctantly.

"The magician girl from back in the day?" Wally wondered, Dick nodded in confirmation. "Dude, she was a hottie."

"You once said she was going to get so fat," Dick noted. "That those good looks wouldn't last."

"Apparently I was wrong, let me eat my foot right here."

"Go ahead."

Wally and Dick shared a laugh as Dick finished the last of his breakfast. The diner was starting to calm down after the heavy breakfast rush came to an end, most of the overweight people were finishing their meat lover plates and requesting one last refill of their diet cola before they excused themselves from the wondrous diner, taking their odd odors with them. The older couples were relaxing with their coffee, reminiscing about the time Superman stopped a rogue Kryptonian from taking over the world. They wondered what the alien's phrase was, as if it was on the tip of their tongues.

"Kneel before Zod," Wally told them, not being able to help from overhearing their proud memories of surviving these events, of living to see past them. The group thanked him for his help and returned to the stories.

"There's just no escaping it, is there?" Dick wondered.

"Of course not," Wally said. "That's what legacies are."

"Except we sort of all fell into them," Dick said.

"We're carrying them in new respects," Wally corrected.

"Or maybe we're all just cheap knock-offs," Dick countered.

"Wow, you're a downer," Wally chuckled.

"I remember when I said I would never be Batman," Dick stated. "Never say never, right?"

Wally nodded, lifting up his cup. "Here's to cheap knock-offs."

Dick smiled, and the two cheered, finishing up the last of their drinks before leaving pay on the table. "I've got it this time, you paid when we had lunch," Dick said.

"How do you even remember that?" Wally asked. "I had forgotten and you were about to have yourself a free meal."

"Eh, I've got the cash to spare," Dick answered.

As the two young heroes stand to their feet, a massive explosive erupts from the center of the diner, tearing it in half. Dick and Wally are blown back against the wall, just barely surviving, while those in the immediate range were vaporized in seconds. Left in their place, beside a gapping hole and the need for a new roof, was a strange vortex, a portal that revealed itself with the sound of thunder.

Wally stood first, coughing manically, "Is everyone all right?" he shouted. "Dick, Dick, you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside his friend, shaking him awake. Groaning, Grayson was helped to his feet and the two attempted to clear their blurred vision and hope they had no major head trauma.

The older couples were gone, disintegrated. The portal was so bright it created a silhouette of the massive frame standing inside of it, walking calmly out to make his first steps on Earth. The portal closed and Dick and Wally readied for whatever could be coming next. This was not a villain they recognized, not one leftover from when the originals were running around during those silver ages.

"Let the universe howl in fear, for I have arrived!" the booming voice declared. With the tube gone and their visions clearing, the two set their sights upon a massive alien adorned in dark blue armor. His right hand held high, tightening into a fist. And the sound of thunder echoed across the city, and the sun vanished behind a growing armada.

"Um, how about that app, again?" Wally asked, his jaw nearly falling off his face.

**To Be -wait for it- Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Reds," Roy Harper said plainly. "That's what you want to call us?"

Jason Todd simply nodded in confirmation. "You're Red Arrow, I'm Red Hood, we may as well start branding ourselves as a team."

Roy shifted uncomfortably at the edge of the bed, glancing back at Jason who had refused to move himself from beneath the large blanket until it was absolutely necessary. It was raining in Star City, ruining what had been an almost perfect weekend. The two returned recently from a trip to Hawaii that went terribly wrong, visiting Oliver and his wife Dinah out near the beach was a more chaotic event than any Crisis the old timer would carry on about.

Instead of dying in some crazy explosion on the sun, like Clark Kent, the original Superman. Or whatever the hell actually happened to Bruce, which there were too many rumors to even note here, Ollie retired peacefully with his wife, and they settled down on a beautiful beach in Hawaii. Roy mused, while visiting, that he always assumed Queen would end up assassinated while Mayor of Star City, that was not the case, obviously, but it started a whole argument that got far too out of hand, and then they left.

This disappointed the Red Arrow, as he was primarily going to seek some sort of blessing for his and Jason's relationship. He received this, sort of, but it wasn't as rewarding as he hoped. Jason and Roy were still married even before they left Hawaii, but Roy's and Oliver's relationship continued to be shaky, as if Oliver couldn't see his partner as someone beyond a child, or an addict.

Jason was helpful as always, which still seemed bizarre. He was far more brooding than any of Bruce's other "children", but he revealed a tenderness to Roy that was enlightening. And the last thing Roy wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

"It makes us sound like Soviets..." Roy answered, as honestly as he could. "And I don't think that's a healthy brand for an american team."

"Well, what would you prefer?" Jason asked defensively.

"What about something like a Dynamic Duo," Roy suggested.

"That's retarded."

"Thanks," Roy said flatly.

Finally, Jason decided to sit up in the bed, putting his bare back against the wall closest to him. There was a sudden shock down his spine as the chill of the wall cooled his back after being buried under such a thick comforter. Jason scratched his head and yawned loudly.

"Well, I guess we don't have to call ourselves anything," Jason stated.

Roy frowned. "I think building a team is awesome, I would just prefer something like... Outsiders, maybe?"

Jason stopped himself from instantly knocking it down and pondered the suggestion. "I like it!"

"See? I knew we could find something that clicked for us," Roy said.

"Batman abandoned me, and Ollie kicked you out of the family, it's perfect," Jason said bluntly.

"Nice way to keep old wounds closed, Jason," Roy snapped.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean," Jason said apologetically, to which Roy casually nodded.

After a moment of silence while Jason started to dress, Roy stood to his feet and straightened out the sheets on their bed so they didn't look so messy. Harper then approached Jason and gave him a careful kiss on his cheek, the Red Hood had not shaved in some time and it was seeming like he never would again.

"I'll get breakfast ready," Roy said.

Jason laid his hand softly on Roy's shoulder. "Please don't, you'll force me to eat cereal again," Jason pleaded.

"I meant I'll actually cook," Roy corrected.

"So did I," Jason noted.

Roy narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You know I'm, like, actually trained to kill people, right?"

Jason laughed. "What, with those arrows? Come on!" he teased.

The young red headed archer placed a careful, deliberate punch to the center of Jason's abdomen, a warning shot, which led to Jason clutching his stomach while groaning and laughing at the same time.

"I'll make breakfast," Jason said. "Some waffles and scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah, sure," Roy moaned playfully.

Jason kissed Roy and then headed off to the kitchen while thunder started to roll along the sky. Roy proceeded to the window in their bedroom to observe the apparently worsening weather "It's getting bad out there," Roy shouted.

But the storm had came to an end. The dark clouds still hung overhead, but the last drop of rain had already fallen. The lights in the sky were not of warring flashes of lightning, no what he was witnessing were literal holes opening in the sky, from which massive ships emerged. An invasion.

"Jason!" Roy shouted as an explosion rocked their apartment, a massive wave that left most of the block vaporized and in disarray, half of the couple's home was gone in a flash.

"JASON!" Roy yelled in fear.

The kitchen was gone.

**To be continued...**


End file.
